Zhellex
History Zhellex’s tale is a somewhat strange one. Born in the land of Nagajor in Tian Xia, he remembers little of his birth home because his family travelled with a locally renowned wizard far, far beyond their lands, until by the time he came of age he was most familiar with the lands of southern Varisia. He ultimately came to settle in the city of Magnimar after devoting himself to the Empyreal Lord Ragathiel; the god’s story of rising above his own nature struck a chord with the Nagaji because of a strange quirk of fate. Zhellex has a knack for making others afraid. An instinctive understanding of the nightmarish that would better suit a warlord or a dark sorcerer. Instead, he chooses to wield his “gift” in the service of good. He channeled his talents into a job interrogating captured criminals to better right their wrongs. For this reason he came to be known as the Dread Paladin of Magnimar, a title that, while not one he relished, aided him in his work. He was last seen in Golarion returning to his home on the city’s outskirts. Unknown to all in Golarion, he slipped into a temporary tear in the fabric of reality - perhaps a mere magical disturbance, perhaps the will of the gods - that lead him to the Wailing Lobster Inn of Skyholm, City of the Gods. Zhellex, though perturbed by his sudden arrival, adapted quickly, choosing to believe that the will of Ragathiel continues to guide him. Adventures in Skyholm Zhellex has so far assisted in recovering a number of lost cattle, incidentally establishing contact with the Minotaur settlement Mutoun, and in saving a community from an incursion of Blood Orcs. His second adventure began as an investigation of a "haunted" house that turned out to be colonized by displaced Brownies. He helped them retake their home in a garden maze, and used his ability to frighten their maddened warriors to minimize casualties. His third outing was an excursion out to a farm being threatened by a mysterious entity calling itself "Timkiki," which turned out to be a devil in control of the forest pigs. He personally slew Timkiki, but his brother Timkuku has sworn revenge... While on an unrelated mission, Zhellex tried to investigate the last person who saw the dead and vanished Octavia Silversong - an antipaladin named Jade. He attempted to take her nonlethally, but Jade was stronger and slew him. Appearance Zhellex shows his Naga ancestry somewhat more strongly than most Nagaji, his head more serpentine than that of most. Apart from that, he is a typical member of his race; green scales, yellow eyes, and a muscular build. Personality Zhellex is a no-nonsense person, hardened by years of being forced into the role of “bad cop.” However, this experience, combined with his veneration of Ragathiel, has given him more empathy than the average adventurer; he would prefer to turn an opponent back to the light than to send them into the afterlife, but if it comes to that, he is strong enough not to hesitate. Aspirations Zhellex hopes that one day his knack for terrifying others will turn him into a deterrent against evil, as he turns fear against those who normally consider it their ally. Category:Characters